houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Heath Luck
Heath Luck is a significant human in vampyre fledgling Zoey Redbird's life. He was her boyfriend before Zoey was Marked and entangled himself in her life as her human consort. He lives in Broken Arrow, Oklahoma and was the quarter back for Southern Intermediate High School before he died in Tempted . Early Life Heath and Zoey met when she was in the third grade and he was at fourth; Zoey was new at the school and it was her first day and her mom made her cut her hair thus making everyone think she looked like a freak so she set all alone at the cafeteria where he'd found her and told her that her hacked-off hair looked cute and they've been friends since and made up the psaghetti song together. On the sixth grade Heath saved her from a giant spider that fell on her in front of the entire class. He kissed her for the first time after the football game in eighth grade. Sometime after that Heath began drinking too muck so she'd broken up with him, but he didn't care because he always thought they'd have a happy ever-after. According to Zoey, during Heath's drinking problems his parents were completely clueless to what was going on in their sons life, even when he'd come home from school smelling like beer. As shown in Temped, Heath is very experienced at tricking his parents since he'd been doing it for a long time. Appearance Heath is a big, tall (6'1), muscly guy with kinda curly, sandy, blond hair and brown eyes. Heath is very good-looking and Zoey feels that some vampyres might feel the same even if Heath was only human. Description Heath goes under the big, tough-guy, air head football player stereotype. Although he can accurately display these qualities, he can be rather intelligent with his tendency to think outside of the box. He is extremely protective of Zoey, even after she is Marked and will literally risk his life for her. Books Marked Heath first appears in Marked and is Zoey's on-off boyfriend due to the fact that he drinks excessively. Heath and Kayla try to bust Zoey out of the House of Night where she imprints with him. He comes to the Samhain Ritual of the Dark Daughters and Sons and is almost killed by vampyre ghosts. Betrayed Heath is kidnapped by the red fledglings and taken to the Prohibition tunnels. Zoey saves Heath from the red fledglings and gets Heath out of there safely. Neferet arrives and erases Zoey and Heath's memories of the red fledglings. Untamed Heath appears at Charlie's Chicken and breaks up with Zoey saying that loving her hurts too much. Zoey calls Heath at the end of the novel to hide his family underground to keep them safe from the Raven Mockers. Hunted Heath appears at the depot to make sure she is okay and to tell her that he is still in love with her. Zoey imprints with him again and is attacked by a Raven Mocker walking back into the depot. Darius treats Zoey for her injuries and Heath feeds Zoey his blood. Zoey explains everything to him about Kalona and the Raven Mockers. Heath gets jealous of Erik and Zoey and drinks the wine. Zoey drinks Heath's blood and gets drunk from Heath's blood due to all the wine he drank. Heath stays behind in the tunnels with the red fledglings, Jack, and Erik. Likes and Dislikes Favorite Books *''Fahrenheit 451'' by Ray Bradbury Favorite TV Show *Football *''Family Guy'' *ESPN SportsCenter Favorite Movies *''Miami Vice'' *the Terminator movies *Anything Zoey wants to see! Favorite Music *Rap, but not lame rap *Cool Country BFF Zo! Movie Star Crush Jessica Alba Quotes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Deceased